Gloster Javelin
The Gloster Javelin was an "all-weather" interceptor aircraft that served with several New Commonwealth air forces from the mid 1950s. The last front line examples were not retired until 1985. Development The Javelin was the RAF's first purpose-built interceptor aircraft, major aerodynamic features of the type include its adoption of the then-new delta wing and a large tailplane. Both the aircraft's fuel and armaments were housed in the delta wing while the engines and crew were contained within the fuselage. The delta wing and tailplane combination had been deemed necessary by Gloster for effective maneuverability at high speed and for the aircraft to maintain control-ability at low landing speeds. In one instance during testing, when both elevators had been torn off by elevator flutter, the Javelin remained controllable in part due to the aerodynamic qualities of the large tailplane used. Changes from the prototypes included alterations to the rear fuselage and lengthened engine jet exhausts to eliminate buffeting of the rudder by the jet efflux, and increased sweepback of the wing's leading edge to improve high speed handling. RAF Variants Note; For export to New Commonwealth nations the designation adopted a "T.5x" designation (e.g. an export T.3 became T.53). For export outside of the New Commonwealth a "T.6x" designation was applied (e.g. a T.5 would become a T.65) ;FAW 1 :Initial version with Armstrong Siddeley Sapphire Sa.6 engines with 8,000 lbf (35.6 kN thrust) each, British AI.17 radar, four 30 mm ADEN cannon in wings, and electrically-operated tail plane; 40 produced, and the seven prototypes were later fitted to this standard. ;FAW 2 :Replaced the AI.17 radar with the AI-22, hydraulically-operated tail; 30 produced. ;T 3 :Dual-control trainer version with no radar, bulged canopy for improved instructor visibility. All-moving tailplane, lengthened fuselage to compensate for altered centre of gravity, adding additional internal fuel. Retained four cannon; 22 production aircraft and one prototype.[32] ;FAW 4 :Similar to FAW 1, with the addition of vortex generators on wings for improved stall characteristics, as well as an all-moving tailplane. Fitted with the original AI.17 radar of the FAW.1. 50 produced. ;FAW 5 :Based on FAW 4, with revised wing structure incorporating additional fuel tanks, provision for missile pylons (never actually fitted); 64 produced. ;FAW 6 :Combined FAW 2's American radar with the revised wing of the FAW.5. 33 produced. ;FAW.7 :Introduced new Sa.7 engines with 11,000 lbf (48.9 kN) thrust each, powered rudder, extended rear fuselage. Armed with two 30 mm ADEN plus four Firestreak air-to-air missiles. FAW.7s equipping two squadrons were armed with four ADEN cannon only; 142 produced. ;FAW 8 :Upgraded Sa.7R engines with reheat, raising thrust to 12,300 lbf (54.7 kN) thrust above 20,000 ft (6,100 m); at lower altitudes, the limitation of the fuel pump caused a loss of cold thrust. New "drooped" wing leading edge and auto-stabilizer for better handling. ;FAW 9 :A total of 118 FAW 7s refitted with the revised wing and engines of the Mk 8, 44 of these were fitted with refuelling probes as FAW 9F/R. ;FAW 9R :R standing for "Range". A total of 40 of the 44 FAW 9F/R were refitted to carry underwing fuel tanks. Commonwealth Operators Kenya Like Rhodesia's Javelins, Kenya's examples were ex-RAF machines transferred over. Although primarily night fighters, Kenyan aircraft routinely conducted light attack missions using unguided bombs and rockets. The aircraft underwent an update in 1971 which allowed them to fire Radar Red Top air-to-air missiles which offered superior performance over the older IR guided weapons. However the AI.22 radar could not use the weapon to its full potential and with the Kenyans not having any retirement plans for the aircraft by 1976 they underwent a major upgrade program that saw the airframe strengthened for prolonged service and the fitting of Blue Gazelle radar which allowed the aircraft to use the Radar Red Top to its full potential but still lacked look down/shoot down capability. Blue Vesta infra-red air-to-air missiles replaced the older IR missiles. A good number of aircraft survived long enough to serve in Angola and Namibia during the 1980s. They were primarily employed as light attack aircraft although they did conduct night time combat air patrols to counter Cuban bombers such as the IL28 'Beagle'. Without a doubt the high point for the Kenyan deployment was when a Javelin downed an Angolan MiG-21 during the Battle of Kavango. Kenya was the last operator of the Javelin anywhere in the world retiring their aircraft in 1988. Rhodesia Javelins began to replace CF-100s in Royal Rhodesian Air Force service in 1966. They were all ex-RAF machines transferred over under the Commonwealth Mutual Defence Agreement. The handful of Javelins delivered to Rhodesia had short careers as front line fighters. As they were being withdrawn a new role appeared in the world of combat aircraft - that of defence suppression. The New Commonwealth air forces watched on in horror as the USAF and US Navy were decimated by Surface-to-Air Missiles (SAMs) over Vietnam. As a result of this several New Commonwealth nations developed defence suppression platforms. The Rhodesians extensively modified the Javelin to carry additional avionics in a dorsal hump while the main weapon was the Red Heat missile which like the Javelin was developed from an obsolete weapon (in this case the Firestreak AAM). The new Javelin was able to locate and jam a wide array of radar types but its old technology did prove difficult to keep updating. Nevertheless they proved potent in the skies over Namibia in the 1980s but their airframes were getting too old to keep in service and they were withdrawn in 1986. South Africa South Africa acquired a number of FAW.58s in 1958. These were largely equivlient to British FAW.8s and were armed with Red Top and Firestreak air-to-air missiles. The Javelin replaced Avro Canada CF100 Canucks in the night fighter and maritime patrol aircraft interceptor roles. To help perform the latter role the South African aircraft were fitted with a bolt-on refuelling probe and later received additional fuel in the two ventral saddle tanks. In 1970 the aircraft underwent a limited upgrade to wire them to fire Radar Red Top air-to-air missiles which had greater range and accuracy over the earlier IR missiles. Unfortunately the AI-22 radar could not use the new weapon to its full potential but nevertheless it was an improvement. By the mid 1970s the aircraft was being progressively phased out. Singapore The Royal Singaporean Air Force acquired a handful of FAW.59s in 1965 under the New Commonwealth Mutual Defence Agreement along with a force of English Electric Lightnings. The aircraft undertook a night fighter role as it had done in several other air forces however by the early 1970s the RSiAF came to realize that the day of dedicated day and night fighters was over. Also they needed to address the lack of BVR missile capability. The resulting program produced the most advanced version of the Javelin, the FAW.71. The FAW.71 featured uprated engines, a strengthened airframe, a complete avionics upgrade which included oulse doppler radar and the ability to fire AIM-7E Sparrow missiles (later replaced by Sky Flash). The Javelins remained in front line service until 1980 when they were relegated to second line duties with reserve units before retirement in 1983. Category:Aircraft